Reoccurring Dreams
by HeartlessMe9
Summary: WARNING- immediate boy x boy action rated M. Seto x Joey and bad jokes .  Seto and Joey have almost the exact same wet dream about each other, and it keeps happening! Will one of them finally admit it to the other? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**I had an overwhelming desire to go write smut so I decided to start writing a story. :I I'm sorry to all my fans who were reading my drabble. :/ It got deleted because my computer is a b*tch ;o;/commits suicide**

**anyways Seto has a wet dream XD**

**If you don't know who it was about then you either clicked a random fic off the list and need to go back and read the summary for my warning NOW or you're pretty dense. o.o**

**Anyways there is like immediate smut, and then all that romance crap and the fidgeting, and the confessing, and the fluff and the cuddling crap comes later. Then guess what? MORE SMUT~ XD -is a total perv today ...or rather tonight since I've gone nocturnal- :I**

**And who else would I have but Joey would also have a wet dream on the very same night as someone else was dreaming about him, and have that very same person be what his dream is about...did that make sense? .**

**BP-no**

**Me-...OK THEN! moving on...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seto POV<span>**

Seto groaned smirking as he looked down at the blond head bobbing up and down, hypnotically on his member.

He wrapped his hand in the boy's soft messy hair and pushed his head down gently telling him to go deeper, as he was unable to talk at the moment. He closed his eyes and frowned when the boy stopped then looked down at him with a questioning glance.

His eyes were twinkling mischievously and Seto didn't even have time to wonder what he was going to do before the boy began to hum. Seto's head fell back and he bit his lip gasping. God the vibrations felt so...perfect...

Joey came up and licked the head of Seto's member lucratively, giving a suggestive smirk that he always gave Seto when they fought and he began to win. Joey climbed up over Seto's form showing him his own erect member for the first time. He Seto grabbed the boy by the arms and flipped them over.

Joey's face showed his surprise but then he smiled. "Seto~" he whispered cupping the brunette's face in his soft, gentle hands. "I want you inside me~" he whispered his eyes beginning to glaze over.

Seto smirked and leaned down, nipping at Joey's ear. "As you wish." he whispered positioning himself at Joey's entrance.

Joey moaned a long drawn out moan as Seto entered him and he clutched at the man's shoulders, as he looked the man in the eye with his dull lust filled amber orbs.

Seto chuckled when the boy's moan finally ceased and he was fully encased in the boy's heat. He began to move, slowly at first but speeding up quickly as Joey moaned seductively with every thrust.

Seto licked the boy's ear as he pounded into him at full speed and watched the boy's face as he usually did. The boy's lips seemingly frozen in a o form as he moaned Seto's name, his amber eyes wide, and his cheeks a lovely red color. His hair was strewn about all over his face, sticking to his cheeks and forhead. Seto groaned as he looked downward at the boy's beautifully toned, and tanned body writhing with pleasure beneath him.

Suddenly Joey's grip tightened around Seto's arms and Seto knew he'd found something.

"Seto! There!" Joey cried and Seto smirked hitting the spot again. Joey tightened around him and cried out grinning with pleasure, not thinking of anything besides what they were doing right now.

Seto leaned down and captures the boy's lips mid-moan with his own, enforcing a ruthless and hot kiss.

Joey cried out into the kiss and curled his toes.

Seto finally broke the kiss feeling winded both from the lack of breath and the activity at hand. He thrust ruthlessly into that same spot from before over and over again loving the sound of Joey's voice calling out his name. "Fuck! Seto I-I'm gonna..." Joey cried throwing his head back.

Seto groaned once again as joey suddenly tightened around him and a hot liquid splattered over his and Joey's stomachs. He came abruptly and gasped as his fluids flew out of him.

* * *

><p>Gasping Seto sat up in bed, drenched in sweat, his hair sticking to his face. He blushed and frowned turning his bedside lamp on and pulling the covers back.<p>

He sighed and fell back in bed. Now he would have to secretly clean his underwear, pajamas, and sheets before the maid had a chance to.

He got up and started at doing just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~ XD Seto had an accident~<strong>

**Anyways I feel better after writing that. Next chapter is Joey's dream and them both going to school, the initial awkwardness and whatnot. A few squabbles, maybe a little chaseshipping humor. :3**

**Don't expect an update every day, though I will try to at least get one in every three days.**

**I'm going to try this new method for getting readers now. As soon as this chapter gets a review I'll go write chapter two and post it. as soon as chapter two gets a review from a different person I'll post chapter three and so on and so forth. If I don't get a different reviewer withing three days I'll go ahead and post the next chapter anyways because there's no sense in punishing the few fans I might actually get in an attempt to get more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IncurablyAwesome reviewed and made me write chapter 3~ XD She is evil, and awesome so go read her fics NOW! I wuvvs her :3**

**I be listenin to magnet songs, with all them sexy bois almost kissin so i be writing good todeh! *O***

**OK that was a lie. :I While I have been listening to magnet all night this lemon may suck a lot because I've never written in uke POV before. O.o**

**Anyways, I'll do my best XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Joey POV<span>**

Joey moaned and arched his back as Seto kissed him deeply. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of his tongue roaming his mouth.

His eyes opened once again and widened as he felt the man's hand wander over his chest playing with him, teasing pinching and twisting.

Seto smirked his ever so irritating smirk and Joey blushed as he felt the man's hand wander lower, to his nether regions. "A-ahh! Seto..." He said watching the man as he pumped his member smirking at him, seemingly unaffected.

Joey couldn't take it anymore he reached up and clung to Seto's neck. "Seto...I want you..." he whispered longingly.

Seto nipped at Joey's ear and then licked the bite mark. He silently lay them both down on the bed and positioned himself at Joey's entrance, showing a slight blush for the first time.

Joey's eyes widened and he gripped the sheets tightly as Seto entered him. "Hhaaan!" he moaned panting heavily.

Seto leaned down and kissed him deeply once more as he began to move slowly.

Joey moved away from the kiss throwing his head back to moan quietly with each thrust the brunette made. He arched his back and moved his hips to meet every thrust.

Joey opened his eyes and looked down to see Seto staring at him with lust filled blue eyes, smirking as he usually did when he wasn't simply frowning.

Joey gulped and let out a particularly loud moan as a new sensation came over him suddenly, sending a huge wave of pleasure throughout his body. He gasped and locked his legs around Seto's hips. "S-seto...again..." he moaned quietly.

Seto obliged, and thrust himself into that same spot countless times before Joey finally came, causing Seto to come as well deep inside Joey's heat.

"Seto..." Joey said quietly as the man moved up to kiss him tenderly this time.

* * *

><p>Joey sat up in bed quickly, eyes wide, face red, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. He noticed a large bulge under the covers and gulped. He got up slowly thanking every god he knew of that he hadn't actually come in his sleep.<p>

He made his way to the bathroom...

He needed a cold shower before school...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the short and late update D': I fell asleep in the middle of writing this and I seriously only just now woke up *O* anyways, I hope the crappy uke lemon doesn't throw you guys off. chapter three will have chaseshipping hints in it, mostly just for laughs and even a few hints at other pairings such as bronze, tender, puzzle, and danceshipping. Really just hints though.<strong>

**I guess if this actually gets far enough i'll establish a few other couples but for the most part i'll be concentrating on our favorite Dog & Master :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**To be honest i can't remember the persons name that gave me my review for chapter 2, so i can't really thank the person that gave me that review. Also i'm going seto and screwing my own rules. from now on i'll just go ahead and write on this when i get an urge to do so and submit when a chapter is finished. You most likely won't get daily updates but i'll still try to keep it at one chapter every three day, at the very most.**

**OK, so we have a school day in this chapter. this means lots of timeskipping and jokes in an attempt to make it a bit more awkward for our couple, and make writing about school a bit more enjoyable.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Joey POV<span>**

Joey sighed as he looked around the almost empty classroom. He was early for once, and the only other person here was the teacher...

He walked into the classroom to take his seat, ignoring the surprised glance from his teacher.

Just as he sat down the classroom door opened once again and Seto calmly walked inside.

Joey paled and shivered looking away from the brunette knowing he was blushing. Every thought he had of him was now connected to that stupid dream from last night... Why did he have to have a wet dream about Kaiba of all people?

He looked out the window trying to ignore the other two people in the classroom. He folded his arms on his desk and rested his head on them thinking he may as well try to get some sleep in before the bell rang. Maybe even after the bell rang...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seto POV<span>**

_'Stay calm, act normal.'_ he thought as he walked into the classroom with his usual confident demeanor. He glanced around the classroom, expecting to be the first one there besides the teacher of course and was surprised to see the object of that ridiculous dream, of ALL people looking at him.

Seto acted like he didn't really care that the mutt had made it here before him despite the fact that he was usually late, and Seto was driven here and the stupid mutt had to walk.

He went to take his seat and glared at the back of Joey's head.

His hair was so long, and it looked so soft...

Suddenly he wanted to touch it like he had in his dream. Seto's eyes narrowed and he looked out the window instead. This was school, and that dream was utter garbage. Nothing like that would ever happen. He was probably just influenced by something... Like a lack of sex or something? But why him...Why him? Of all people why did he have to have such a dream about that stupid fool of a mutt!

He took in a deep breath and looked at Joey once again... He was asleep... How early had he woken up to get here before Seto?

Seto looked away. He didn't care. He didn't... Dumb mutt could wake up as early as he wanted...

_'What made him wake up so early? He must live in the bad part of town... Did something happen? Is he OK? Why do I care!' _Seto could have slapped himself! He looked around the room once again. It was slowly filling up... Yugi was here talking in the corner with Yami. They were both throwing worried glances at Joey who was still sleeping soundly. _'Did something really happen then?'_ Seto thought concerned.

He stared at the blond sleeping quietly two rows ahead of him and almost smiled. _'I wonder what he's dreaming about...'_ he looked out the window once again trying to avoid thoughts of his own dreams.

He was about to get up and ask Yugi about Joey when the door slammed open and Duke walked in looking peeved.

Joey slowly lifted his head, sleepily at the sudden noise.

Seto watched Duke, interested in what he was so angry about. He wondered if it had anything to do with Joey being here so early, but wiped the thought clean when he heard Tristan come into the room.

That's right _heard._ Tristan was yelling as he came into the room and rushing after Duke. "Duke, I'm sorry alright!" he said hovering over the green eyed boy's desk.

At this point Joey had gone back to sleep and everyone else had turned to the two teens interestedly. Seto rolled his eyes and turned to face the window seemingly disinterested though he was listening to every word.

"Tristan I already told you, I'm not angry." Duke said, obviously pissed as he looked up to look Tristan in the eye.

Seto glanced at Tristan for a moment, feeling sorry for him and wondering what exactly he had done to make Duke so angry with him.

Tristan was about to say something else when the bell rang. "Everyone take your seats. Mr. Wheeler! Wake up!...Mr' Wheeler!" the teacher said as Tristan took his seat on the other side of the room and Joey kept snoozing away.

Seto almost smiled once again as he watched the teacher walk up to Joey's desk with a ruler in hand.

"Mr. Wheler!" she shouted slapping the ruler on his desk.

Joey sat up suddenly and looked around him, then looked at the teacher confused. "What? Class over yet?" he asked in his usual goofy way.

Seto held back a snicker. How stupid could the blond get? There was no way that dream meant anything. It was definitely just a fluke...

* * *

><p><strong>Ah poor Joey XD and no seto. that dream was not a fluke. It was the result of an insane fangirl's weird thoughts and desire to suddenly write smut. thank me seto!~<strong>

**Seto- you...you're just...evil...**

**Joey- *asleep*  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**IncurableAwesome is super special freaking AWESOME and incredibly freaking EVIL AND I LUVVS HER XD go read her I Hate You My Love fanfic. it ish frucking hilarious.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Joey POV<strong>

It was the end of the day and everything had gone mostly as it usually did.

Yugi had informed him at lunch that apparently Tristan and Duke were in an argument and Joey immediately filed this information under **"Most Likely Something Stupid"** and they started talking about something different.

He hadn't fought with Seto today much to his relief. Actually he hadn't even talked to him today...

He sighed as he walked out the door just in time to see said rival climbing into his limo and taking off. Joey turned and walked in the opposite direction to his house. He needed to be home in time to make dinner and force that lazy drunk of a father to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto POV<strong>

Seto looked out the window as he was driven home and thought he might go to his office instead to correct all of his idiotic employee's mistakes, but then decided against it as they drew closer to the mansion.

Seto got out of the limo by himself and made his way into the mansion quickly.

He needed some time to think so he headed up to his at home office and locked the door behind him.

He sat own in his chair and opened up his work files to see the reports on his newest product.

He sighed while reading it and folded his arms across his chest looking up at the ceiling angry with himself. _'Why was the mutt so sleepy today? And early as well... I wonder if something might be going on at his home? Why do I care?'_ he asked himself silently trying to think these confusing events through.

He sighed. _'OK first thing is first, I had that...dream about Joey and the next morning he gets to school before I do... and I was worried? No... I wasn't worried...just...curious. Yes, I was curious as to how someone like him got to class before me... and then those fools came barging in fighting...though I doubt it's related...maybe something happened with Joey causing his lack of sleep and making Duke angry with Tristan?'_ he asked himself and nodded. That was possible... Very possible...

Smiling a rare smile he went back to work thinking he had it all figured out. The dream had nothing to do with anything, and was just a fluke. He hadn't had sex in a while and his mind had merely brought someone he knew into a wet dream to tell him so and it had just happened to be the mutt. He would forget about it soon and everything would be fine and normal.

Or...so he thought...

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is Seto's second dream and then back to school on a friday~ :D god i hate myself for giving you such short and terrible updates D: im sowwy T^Tshot**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK so I got a bit of constructive crtisism in a review on my last chapter, so I think I have an idea of what I can do to make this a little better. :) I suck with remembering names so I'm really sorry but I already forgot your's but thank you none the less.**

**Also there is a lemon in this chapter. I've decided that if I do another lemon for Joey's dream in the next chapter it would really kind of deflate the story so I'm just going to skip to the irritation and the nagging and fighting with each other at school finally in the next chapter. I was told I need more dialogue after all.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seto POV<strong>

Seto smirked down at the body tied to his bed.

The blond looked back up to him, his eyes already filled with desire.

Joey's hands were bound to the bars at the head of Seto's bed and his feet to the bars at the foot of his bed.

Seto crawled up over the naked form and kissed him deeply, as his hands wandered making the boy whimper at each touch. He covered the boy's lips and he moaned into the kiss instead.

Joey jerked up when Seto's hand brushed against his member and he sighed in pleasure.

"I'm going in..." Seto whispered as he pulled Joey's legs up to meet his hips, and positioned himself at his entrance.

Joey's eyes widened as Seto began to enter slowly, and Seto gritted his teeth. It was tight... and hot! "God Joey..." he said when he was fully enveloped.

Joey smirked at him halfheartedly. "I'll take that as a complement..." he said huskily through his ragged breath.

Seto smirked. "Go right ahead..It's all you're getting..." he taunted, as he thrusted in and out of the blond below him.

Joey was breathing too hard, and moaning too much to reply, which Seto figured he would take as a compliment as well.

* * *

><p>Seto sat up in once again drenched in sweat. He sighed holding a hand to his head. Why was he having such dreams about that damned dog? He got out of bed and sighed upon seeing his sullied sheets.<p>

He would have to clean them without the maids noticing once again...

At least it was Friday. That meant it was the last day of the week that he would have to see Joey. Maybe after going two days without seeing the stupid mutt, the dreams would stop. Maybe...Hopefully.

Seto had just finished gathering his sheets up when he heard his door open and saw the hallway lights flood into his dimly lighted room.

He turned around eyes wide to see Mokuba staring at him, face red in the doorway.

"Mokuba? What do you need?" he asked coldly.

Mokuba fidgeted and avoided looking Seto in the eye. "Um... You were moaning Nii-chan..." he said finally looking at Seto.

Seto's eyes widened a fraction and he turned back to his sheets.

"You kept saying...um...well you kept saying Joey's name..." Mokuba added, and Seto knew he was busted.

Seto sighed and sat on his bed, his sheets wadded up next to him. He watched Mokuba for a moment before looking up at the ceiling wondering what he would do now.

"You're...gay?" Mokuba asked completely embarrassed to be asking such questions. He'd never really thought of his older brother having that sort of relationship with anyone, but he had naturally assumed him to be straight...

"No, I'm not gay Mokuba. I don't like that mutt at all." Seto said coldly his ice blue eyes shifting back to his younger brother.

"Oh..." It was all Mokuba could think to say at the moment. Seto wasn't gay? He didn't like Joey? Then why...? Why was he...

"Go back to bed Mokuba." Seto said softly and Mokuba looked at him for a moment before nodding and leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Mokuba POV<strong>

There was something weird going on... If Seto didn't like Joey then why did he moan out his name? Why did he have to clean hois own bed? And the smell in that room... was weird... It was unmistakable. Seto may not actually be gay... That might be taking it a bit far, but he liked Joey. Strangely Mokuba was OK with that. Joey was a good person... Really if anything he was glad it was Joey. Mokuba smiled as he climbed into his own bed. He would have to tell someone...

Yuugi maybe?

Yeah, Yuugi was also a good person. He wouldn't care about Seto or Joey's sexual orientation, and he's not likely to gossip about it. Also he's close to Joey so maybe this can help me figure out if Joey might, just _might_ feel the same way.

It wasn't likely...Maybe just some kid's wild imagination, but Mokuba thought that Joey and Seto would be good for each other. Sure they fight a lot, but isn't that a sign of affection sometimes? Or...maybe Joey really does...hate Seto? No...That's not the way to think...

I'll talk to Yuugi tomorrow. Maybe he can help me figure this out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, and the plot thickens XD this is still too damned short thooo ToTsuicide**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wouldn't it be nice if the chapters just wrote themselves every once in a while :C/lazy**

**Anyways I'm skipping Joey's dream lemon like I said I would.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Joey POV<span>**

Joey sat up in bed staring at his feet, his face flushed.

Why...Why was he having these kind of dreams about that damned egotistical, greedy, stubborn, cold, stick-up-his-ass, JERK!

He groaned and got up out of his bed wondering what he should do. Maybe he was sick? Maybe that was why he was having weird dreams... He sighed and began to gather up his sheets figuring it would be bad if he left a stain.

Even if his father- the only other person in the house- was too drunk to notice it, he didn't want to sleep on something like that. Especially knowing it had happened because he had a dream about...Kaiba!

He shivered just at the thought of the name and walked to the bathroom swiftly. He tossed the sheets into the dirty clothes bin and rummaged through the cabinets to find a set of clean sheets. It was too early to just go to school this time so he figured he would go back to sleep...But...

What if he dreamed something like...than again?

His face flushed. Why was it that in his dreams he was on bottom anyways? That kind of pissed him off. If him and Seto ever did anything like that there was no freaking WAY he was on bottom! Ever!

Joey walked back to his room, peeved at himself for even thinking about it that far and quickly made his bed up, climbing back in to hopefully dream of something besides Kaiba.

Staring at the ceiling he grew bored rather quickly and let his thoughts wander...

* * *

><p><em>Joey had a sword in one hand, and a shield in the other. He was wearing bright, gleaming silver knight's armor, complete with the giant red feather on his helm.<em>

_There was a roar from behind him and he spun to meet the opponent that he knew was there._

_A giant, pure white dragon, with Ice blue eyes stood, glaring down at him, it's scales shimmering in the bright sunlight._

_It's tail swept around it's side and landed with a loud crash next to Joey, throwing him off his feet._

_The dragon seemed to pause for a moment before taking a ground-shaking step forward and craning it's neck forward._

_It bit Joey's shirt-as somehow his armor had disappeared within the strange dream- and spread it's large, beautiful white wing, with an ice blue membrane and took off with Joey dangling from it's shimmering white fangs._

_After what seemed like hours the dragon landed in a large clearing next to a great, clear blue lake. The dragon dropped Joey on his arse and turned away from him, unconcerned due to the fact that the boy no longer had a sword, shield, or armor._

_Joey blinked and suddenly the dragon had transformed._

_Seto was standing by the edge of the lake just staring at nothing. "Kaiba!" Joey said surprised._

_Seto turned his head to look at Joey, smiling warmly. He opened his mouth and suddenly he was screaming at him!_

_BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP..._

* * *

><p>Joey sat up, the morning light hitting his eyes, and making him flinch instinctively. He sighed and switched his alarm clock off.<p>

The dream had had Seto in it once again... but at least they didn't have sex right?

That was something...

Joey got out of bed and hurriedly put on his school uniform. He was going to be late! At least it was Friday, so he could sleep in tomorrow.

He silently wondered what Seto was going to say to him in his dream but then dismissed the thought. It had been only that. A dream. And so it wasn't important.

Joey ran past the living room couch and it's sleeping occupant, who was practically buried in empty beer cans.

"I'm off." he said not caring if his father had heard him or not. Lately they just ignored each other anyways.

He ran out the door of their apartment and hurriedly made his way down the stairs. When he was finally down he smiled and stretched, yawning.

He was going to be late anyways so he figured he would just walk slowly. Maybe if he was lucky there would be a fire or something by time he got there and he could go home immediately... Highly unlikely, but worth a wish.

Joey giggled at the thought and folded his arms behind his head as he walked, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face, and dreading having to go inside and try to stay awake. He wondered what he would do if he saw Kaiba... Probably bicker as usual over something stupid because Kaiba always had to be better than every one else, at everything.

Joey glared at the air ahead of him, his good mood ruined by the thoughts of Kaiba.

He couldn't wait until today was over, then it would be sayonara to that jerk for two days! Of course he would also have to spend that time being yelled at by his drunken father, and trying to drag him to the couch so he wouldn't catch a cold.

Joey almost preferred Kaiba's company...Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>OK I tried to make this one at least as long as the last one. D: i really suck at fitting in dialogue though T^T Nywayz joey had a weird dream *O* GASPHORRORSHOCK XD R&amp;R pwease~ also IA didn't review on my last chapter yet. T^T me iz sad...<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Writer's block.**

**I hate it.**

**But IA helped me slay it.**

**And now I is rhyming.**

**Because... what rhymes with rhyming? :/ um... my brother sucks with hygiene XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Joey POV<strong>

Joey ducked as an unopened beer can flew in his direction. "Hurry up you stupid brat!" his father called to him, his words slurred from too much drink.

He quickly darted into the kitchen to make his father dinner before he threw the coffee table at him...again.

Joey sighed. They didn't really have much to eat, so he grabbed two cups of instant noodles from the cabinet, filled em up, and popped one in the microwave. He got himself a glass of water, sipping at it as he hung over the sink, waiting for the noodles to be finished.

Today school had been...strange to say the least.

Seto was completely ignoring him in every aspect- which was irritating to no end- and Yuugi had been kind of quiet all day. I t turned out that Duke and Tristan had finally fessed up and started dating, which really was kind of a shock. It might explain why they had been fighting yesterday however.

Joey's thoughts began to wander, to the point where he wondered what it was like to be going out with another guy, when the microwave beeped signaling that the food was finished.

Joey stood straighter and set his glass of water down on the kitchen table taking the hot noodle cup out of the microwave and bringing it in the living room for his father.

The man took the cup and stared at it for a second.

"Dad?" Joey asked worried that he'd done something wrong.

His father turned to face him angrily. "I asked you to make dinner! Instant noodles aint dinner! Go make somethin else!" he snarled throwing the opened cup of steaming noodles at Joey.

Joey's eyes widened and he couldn't move fast enough to dodge the hot liquid. "He yelped and ran into the kitchen pouring his water over his burned skin.

He bit his bottom lip and looked through the cabinets once again.

Finally he pulled out a bag of straight, thing noodles, and a jar of tomato sauce. He went to the freezer and took out a package of hamburger meat. Spaghetti would do...

He got out a large pot and filled it up with water setting it on the oven and turning the burner on high. He dumped the long, thin noodles into the warming water and then turned to make the meatballs.

Spaghetti was good. It was simple to make, and the ingredients weren't too expensive unless you wanted only the very best, high quality stuff.

Spaghetti he could do.

"Hurry it up before I come in there and beat your ass with a frying pan you lousy ingrate!" his father called from the living room.

Joey frowned.

He was beginning to wish he had asked to spend the weekend with Yuugi, or Tristan. No... not Tristan. He probably had Duke spending the night at his house, or vise versa.

Joey shuddered at the thought of walking in on that, or even worse being dragged into it by Duke!

Maybe he would call Yuugi in the morning and see if he could spend the weekend helping out with the game shop and spend the next two nights at his place.

"I said hurry it up!"

Or maybe the next few weeks at his place...

* * *

><p>Joey had finally managed to finish cooking the spaghetti, which his father didn't even finish a plate of before going back to drinking his beer.<p>

Joey sighed. Maybe he would see if he could go over to Yuugi's house now instead of in the morning.

He slowly made his way past the couch, not wanting to disturb his loudly snoring father. He went into his room and smiled. His room was really the only clean room in the apartment. There was the living room, constantly trashed by his father. The bathroom, also constantly trashed by his father, and the kitchen, that seemed to stay dirty because of his fathers never ending need for food.

Joey sighed and grabbed the cell phone off of his dresser and sat down on his bed dialing Yuugi's number. It wasn't too late. Only eight o' clock, so the shop should still be open.

"Hello?" someone answered.

"Hey Yug'." Joey replied smiling.

"Joey! Why are you calling so late?" Yuugi asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

Joey paused for a second. "Well I was sorta hoping to ask ya for a favor... I was wondering if I couls stay over at your place this weekend?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll have to ask Grandpa, but I'm sure you can." Yuugi said cheerfully. "Why do you want to stay over here all of a sudden though?" Yuugi asked suddenly growing concerned.

Joey glanced around his room for a second trying to think of something. He couldn't exactly tell him that he was afraid that his father would accidentally kill him on one of his drunken rampages, could he? "No reason really. I don't wanna disturb my pops is all." he said smiling at the excuse. It wasn't exactly a lie... It just wasn't exactly the truth either.

Yuugi seemed to think about that for a second. "Joey, if there's anything going on you can tell me. You do know that right?" Yuugi asked.

Obviously Joey's excuse hadn't convinced him. "Yeah, I got it Yug'. It's just kind of tough right now and I need a place to crash for the weekend." he said. Still not exactly the truth but it was closer.

"Well...alright..." Yuugi said still not fully convinced. "I'll go ask Grandpa if you can stay over." he said and set the phone down. Joey waited listening as people started talking in the background.

A few seconds later Yuugi picked up the phone again. "He's fine with it. So when are you coming over?" Yuugi asked, cheerful once again.

"Now." Joey said hanging up. he got up and grabbed a few outfits so he wouldn't be stuck either wearing the same dirty clothes all weekend, or having to come back here for clean clothes.

He then smiled, folding the clothes and tucking them under his arm. He left his bedroom and started for the door.

"Where're you goin?" His father asked, glaring at him from the couch.

Joey hadn't even realized he was awake. He gulped and glanced towards the door. His father was completely wasted... There was no telling what he would do... Granted he probably wasn't sober enough to catch him before he left. "A friend's house. I'll be back in a few." 'Days.' he added mentally and walked for the door once again.

"You'd better, you ungrateful little piece of trash..." his father mumbled as he fell back asleep.

Joey closed the door behind him and smiled as he started to walk towards Yuugi's house alone.

He was just a little scared because it was so dark outside, but being part of a gang for so long, he realized that the chances someone would mug him when he was walking, carrying clothes under his arm, weren't too good.

I guess his luck is just really bad.

Suddenly someone grabbed his arms from behind, shoving a cloth over his mouth before he could make a noise.

Three more shadowy figures emerged from the dark streets, just before Joey went unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Don'tcha just love cliffhangers? :D<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**There is a dream-lemon in this chapter~**

**Also if anyone has a request for a puppyshipping story, I'll take it and see what I can do, though it may not turn out how you expected, since I basically only write this stuff when i'm high on sugar. |3**

**too much candy FTW~**

**I'm also getting rid of the POV things because it's getting to where I can't really tell who's POV it actually is XD**

**also the cliffy in the last chapter i have just realized is kind of stupid so i'm dealing with it quickly.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Joey woke up lying on the street, feeling terrible.<p>

His eye stung and his arm was numb. He could barely breathe... He groaned and rolled over to sit up. He reached up and gently touched his eye. It was bleeding, but he could see out of it. His cheek felt somewhat swollen though.

He looked at his arm to see that it was scraped up and bruised, but not too badly.

Pulling up his shirt was the worst part. His stomach was a dark color, which was probably why he couldn't breath too well. He searched through his pockets for his wallet.

Gone.

Damn... He sighed and got up slowly, glad that he was'nt killed. His wallet had only had ten dollars in it anyways.

He glanced around him and kept walking silently alert for more attackers

The game shop finally came into view, and Joey smiled. Yuugi was waiting just outside the door. He smiled and waved to Joey, making him pick up his pace.

"Hey Yug'. I'm really sorry about this." Joey said laughing nervously. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, grinning his sheepish, idiotic, happy grin.

Yuugi's eyes widened when he saw Joey's swollen cheek and his arm. "Joey are you alright!" Yuugi asked rushing over to his friend.

Joey frowned. "I'm fine. I just got into a fight on the way here." he said.

Yuugi smiled still somewhat concerned. Had his father done this to him? Is that why he wanted to come over here so suddenly? "OK Joey... Be careful alright?" he said before going inside the game shop and beckoning for Joey to follow.

"Hello Joey. It's been a while hasn't it?" Solomon asked when the shop door closed behind Joey. He gasped just as Yuugi did, and Joey laughed nervously, going through the same questions and answers he just had with Yuugi.

"Well... Aliright then...Yuugi, show him the guest room, will you?" Solomon said before walking out of the game shop glancing back at Joey uncertainly.

"Yuugi nodded and started up the stairs. "Wait Yug'! Where's he goin?" Joey asked somewhat surprised.

Yuugi turned to Joey. "He's supposed to be going to visit an old friend of his or something, so it'll just be me, you, and Yami here." he said sheepishly.

Joey nodded and then followed Yuugi up the stairs and down a hallway. "That's the guest room." he said smiling up at his best friend. Joey nodded smiling.

"Thanks Yug'. I appreciate it." Joey said opening the door and walking into the room.

Yuugi nodded. "If you need anything just ask me or Yami." he said worried, and then left Joey to his own devices.

Joey went over to the bed and sighed sitting down on it. He kicked his sneakers off and wrestled his shirt off lying in bed, turning over and closing his eyes.

He must have been tired because he didn't even remember falling asleep... Only the dream afterwords.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Joey smirked as he opened a big wooden door, to see Seto stark naked, bound, and gagged on the bed in the middle of the room.<strong>_

_**Joey himself was wearing a tight fitting black leather playboy bunny outfit, just minus the ears.**_

_**He slowly sauntered over to Seto's bound form and crawled into bed straddling himself on Seto's hips.**_

_**Seto made a muffled noise and glared at Joey, through already lust filled ice-blue eyes.**_

_**Joey giggled. "What's the matter Seto? See something you like, but can't reach?" he asked playfully, as he wiggled on top of Seto.**_

_**The brunette made a muffled groan, at the friction to his already rock hard member and then glared once again.**_

_**Joey giggled and moved down on Seto's body to lightly poke at his throbbing erection.**_

_**Seto made a muffled cry and Joey smirked, liking the fact that he was completely in control. He playfully licked the head of Seto's erection, making the man gulp, obviously now holding back his voice. Joey kissed the head lightly and then took it into his warm, wet mouth.**_

_**Seto bucked his hips in response, and Joey came up letting go of Seto's member to glare at him. "What is it? Am I too slow?" Joey asked seductively licking Seto's shaft, then swirling his tongue around the warm red head.**_

_**Seto sqirmed closing his eyes.**_

_**Joey wrapped his lips around Seto once more before sucking hard on the head, and moving down quickly, licking and sucking as he did so. He went all the way down on Seto's member, almost choking on the length. He made a soft whimpering sound in the back of his throat causing Seto to buck his hips and groan once again. Joey closed his eyes and came back up, letting go of Seto's twitching erection with a wet pop.**_

_**Joey unzipped the back of his playboy bunny suit and slowly worked his way out of it, now having only the fishnet stalkings on. He moved slowly up Seto's body, at a torturous pace and then sat up positioning himself, as he prepared to impale himself on Seto's shaft.**_

_**Seto watched as Joey slowly, and agonizingly moved downward, biting his lip in concentration or pain as he took Seto's full length into his tight, hot heat. Joey whimpered throwing his head back some when he finally had all of Seto in him.**_

_**Seto looked at the boy on top of him, sweat glistening across his slightly tanned chest, his head thrown back with his golden hair sticking to his forehead, his hands splayed across Seto's own pale chest, and his own beautiful erection staying up almost perfectly still.**_

_**Joey slowly looked back down at Seto, his big amber eyes also filled with lust now as he began to moved his hips on top of Seto.**_

_**He went up and then down, at a sickeningly slow speed, his eyes locked onto Seto's. Seto glared and bucked his hips to meet Joey's fall. The blond looked as though he were seeing stars as he moaned long and slow, picking himself up to do that again.**_

_**"Setooo..." Joey called in a raspy voice as he picked up speed.**_

_**Seto groaned in response and Joey leaned forward, not missing a beat. He took of Seto's gag and smirked going back up to impale himself once more, faster and faster, each time taking Seto's full length into himself.**_

_**Seto gasped. "Joey... you ... I'm gonna..." he said huskily, just the sound of his voice making Joey's own member twitch. Joey gasped and went faster on top of Seto suddenly making all sorts of small noises and whimpers.**_

_**"S-seto..." he whimpered before releasing himself all over Seto's pale white, well defined chest.**_

_**Seto groaned as Joey suddenly tightened around him and released all of his pent up energy deep withing Joey's heat.**_

* * *

><p>"Joey!"<p>

Joey sat up in bed, gasping for air, and drenched in sweat. He felt...sticky... Joey's face flushed and he looked around the room seeing Yuugi, also blushing.

"Y-Yug'!" Joey squeaked embarrassed.

Yuugi nodded, eyes wide. "Um...You were... kind of... making it hard to sleep..." Yuugi said looking away from Joey. Hadn't he been calling Seto's name? What was... Did that mean he liked Seto?

Yuugi's thoughts were racing through his head.

"I-I'm sorry..." Joey said looking down at the bed. He had come all over the sheets...

Yuugi nodded biting his lips. "It's OK... We need to clean this u-up..." Yuugi said quietly.

"Th-that's fine! I'll do it!...Um... I'm really sorry..." Joey said looking anywhere around the room but at Yuugi.

There was an awkward silence.

"Yuugi, tell him to be quiet with his next wet dream!" Yami called from the other room, making bot Yuugi's and Joey's faces light up.

"Also tell him that it's kind of weird having him moan when we're having sex!" Yami called again.

Yuugi was practically steaming.

"Yami!" he squealed, indignantly.

Joey didn't know whether he should be happy for them... or weirded out. Him and Yuugi stared at each other for a moment.

"So..." Yuugi said awkwardly. "Kaiba huh?" he asked glancing back at Joey.

Joey nodded silently.

"How long...?" Yuugi asked wondering how long he had liked Kaiba.

Joey of course... thought of an entirely different meaning to the question. His face went blank as he balked at the question that Yuugi had asked. Innocent little Yuugi... "You really want to know?" he asked somewhat freaked out.

Yuugi looked at him questioningly. "Well yeah, you're my best friend." he said obviously.

Joey gulped and pulled the blanket over his glowing face. "In my dream it's about eight inches." he whispered.

Yuugi's face...exploded... "That isn't what I meant, Joey!" he shrieked. "How long have you liked Kaiba!" he huffed.

Joey's head came up from under the blanket. "I don't like Kaiba!" he said defending himself.

Yuugi looked at him strangely. "Obviously you do because you just had a...a...a...a" he coughed clearing his throat blushing as he looked down at his feet unable to say the phrase wet dream.

"Don't like Kaiba." Joey mumbled embarrassed.

Yuugi nodded. He so liked Kaiba. He cleared his throat once again. "Well then... Just clean up... and... um yeah..." Yuugi said scurrying out of the room.

Joey pulled the blanket back over his head seething. He did _not_ like Kaiba.

He didn't... Not a bit...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoo~ I tried my best to make this a bit longer than before. :) I think I'm getting better at this, because I fit in a crap load of dialogue, and juicy detail into this chapter XD<strong>_

_**plz leave constructive criticism of praise meant to inflate my almost kaiba sized ego even more~ XD  
><strong>_


End file.
